1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clock apparatuses and, more particularly, is directed to a clock apparatus used for a video tape recorder (VTR) having a built-in camera, a remote control commander for a VTR and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clock apparatus is sometimes provided in a VTR having a built-in camera, a remote control commander for a VTR and the like, for example. Such clock apparatus employs, as a power supply for driving it, a lithium battery which is usable for a long time of 4 to 5 years as long as it is used only for driving the clock apparatus.
Such a power supply, however, must be exchanged by a new one upon the lapse of 4 to 5 years after the start of usage. When electric power is interrupted or turned off upon exchange of the power supply, a counter and the like incorporated in the clock apparatus are reset, so that it is required to set a time of the clock apparatus to the present or current time upon turning the new power supply on.
In this case, the aforementioned VTR having a built-in camera and the remote control commander for a VTR are restricted to the provision of a switch for the time setting or the like due to the requirement for miniaturization of the apparatus, so that the time setting must be performed only by using an updown key, for example.
The conventional clock apparatus is arranged in a manner such that, when the counter or the like incorporated in the clock apparatus are reset, manufactured date and time of the apparatus, for example, are set therein as an initial value. In this respect, if 4 to 5 years have passed after the start of usage of the power supply, quite a large number of operations are required to set the present date and time based on the initial value by using only the updown key, thereby forcing very troublesome operations on the user.